Watch Out For Flying Girls
by TheSadisticAngel
Summary: A mysterious woman crashes into the sleepy dojo. Who is she, and why is she being hit on by our heroes?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters, etc....  
  
Note: Thanks for the name spellings! I changed a few inopropriate things, so, um enjoy it! Also! If you don't like the fact I am butchering the characters, oh well. It's a comedy, a satire, rambles a bunch of words that mean the same thing. I don't appreciate being called names! Only review nicely please. Conructive criticism good; ripping my heart out, stomping on it, shredding it, rambles on, and loses breath is BAD! My feelings were hurt! Also, Dr. Gensai is out of town, so Kenshin is watching Ayane, and Suzume. Oh, yeah, as to the reason behind thier hormones being odd, that is explained in a later chapter I haven't typed yet. I wrote it already though, yes I have. ^-^ Give me some ideas too, please, and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Crash Landing.   
  
[Courtyard of the dojo/ Kenshin is teaching the girls how to make paper cranes/ Sannosuke is eating rice balls in a tree/ Karu, and Yahiko are training.]  
  
A winged creature falls from the great big blue thing called the SKY, and crashes into Sanosuke, and lands in the bushes. Sanosuke sits, legs crossed, on the ground trying to regain his motor skills. Kenshin, and the others run to the bushes. Kaoru, and Kenshin pull an unconscious woman {Character Description: Blue hair to waist, blue/silver ceremonial clothing/ blue eyes/ early 20's} out.   
  
Kenshin: I thought she had wings, that I did.  
  
Kaoru: I did too. Maybe that wings belonged to some animal, and it escaped after it brought her here.  
  
Sanosuke (nursing a scratch on his arm): That girl had wings alright. I saw them as she slammed into me, and that is definitely her. See that arrow by her breast? It scratched me. She's bleeding pretty badly. Missy, you should go get Ms. Migume.   
  
Kenshin: I think you should hurry. Yahiko, go fetch some hot water, please. Girls, go get my herbs please. A great help it would be, that it will.   
  
The girls, and Yahiko dash to the dojo, and the woman jolts awake. In a second she was on her feet, sword in one hand, her wound in the other.   
  
Sanosuke: There's no reason to get worked up, Lady. Kenshin's only going to help you.  
  
Woman: annoyed snort He is Botosai, the man-slayer. The last person I want to help me.  
  
Kenshin (confused, but smiles): I don't think I know you, that I don't.  
  
Woman: Aye, ye do. We met during the war. You murdered a very special person to me. When I sought revenge, we came to a draw.  
  
Kenshin: I remember now. The forest we did fight in, that we did.  
  
Woman: Yes, until the imperials came.   
  
Kenshin: Yes, then you fled like a chipmunk with its nut on fire.  
  
All: O _ o?  
  
Woman: Why get caught? (Shakes from pain, and anger) I have yet to avenge him!  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru, the doctor is needed, yes she is.  
  
Kaoru (she's been pissed at Kenshin, then gets an idea): I would appreciate it if you would stay at me dojo, and (gets a big scary face) TEACH THAT KENSHIN A LESSON!  
  
Kenshin (falls on the ground, anime sweat drop, bug eyes, and big open mouth): UH-h...  
  
Woman: Thank you, but I don't meddle in other's affairs...of any sort. And I do not wish to remain near him until I am fight-ready (grimaces in pain, shakes, and walks away).  
  
Sanosuke (grabs her arm): If you leave with those injuries, you're going to die. There's no sense in going, and getting yourself killed over something that could have been prevented.  
  
Woman (puts her sword to his throat, and wrinkles up her nose): Let... Me... Go.  
  
He let her go, and she limped to the gate. However she passed out before she could get there. As she fell, Sanosuke ran to her, and caught her just in time. Everyone stared in shock.  
  
Kaoru: What's wrong with Sanosuke? He is acting odd.   
  
Kenshin: ...  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin? Are you listening to me?   
  
Kenshin: ...  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Huh?   
  
Kaoru: Idiot male. Can you keep your hormones in check?  
  
Kenshin (smiles while he scratches the back of his neck): That I cannot do. That I can't.  
  
Kaoru: sigh I will go get Ms. Migume (leaves).  
  
Yahiko (returns with a giant pot of hot water): Here it is, Kenshin. What are you going to with that lady? Sanosuke? Kenshin?!  
  
Kenshin: Help her. That's the only thing we can do.  
  
They took her inside, and put her on Sanosuke's cot. Yahiko accidentally spilled some of the water on Sanosuke's chest, and it left a burn. 


End file.
